


No i co z tego?

by Karchen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Other, Poetry, Real Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karchen/pseuds/Karchen
Summary: Hi, Hey, Hello! Taki mały poemat z moich nastoletnich lat, który odkopałam z szuflady.Po co ma się kurzyć w szufladzie, skoro może ktoś go przeczyta?Więc zatem enjoy!





	No i co z tego?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hey, Hello! Taki mały poemat z moich nastoletnich lat, który odkopałam z szuflady.  
> Po co ma się kurzyć w szufladzie, skoro może ktoś go przeczyta?  
> Więc zatem enjoy!

No i co z tego?  
Że jesteś cały we krwi  
Rany bolą jakby ktoś sypał solą

No i co z tego?  
Gdy masz wrażenie, że bronisz przyjaciół  
A nawet zupełnie obcych osób

No i co z tego?  
Że połowa patrzy z pogardą  
Za to druga patrzy z uznaniem

I co z tego?  
Że mogą uważać cię za wariata  
Że mogą uważać cię za bohatera

I co z tego?  
Że życie krótkie jest  
Może być tak samo długie

I co z tego?  
Że ktoś ucieka przed wyzwaniem  
To ty je podejmij w takim razie

I co z tego?  
Że połowa ci zazdrości  
Druga połowa może cię podziwiać

I co z tego?  
Że jestem daleko od ciebie  
Jestem blisko duchem

I co z tego?  
Że ja cierpię za ciebie  
Bo dla mnie ważne, że cały jesteś

I co z tego?  
Że czuję twój ból  
Ja go zniosę z uśmiechem na ustach

I co z tego?  
Że płaczesz nade mną  
Ja to zrobiłam, ponieważ jesteś moim przyjacielem.


End file.
